Undercover Drag Queen!
by ophiliakhaos
Summary: {AU}InuYasha Is not one you would call the best detective in his department. He's rash, aggressive, offensive and has racked up enough assault charges to earn himself a kick off the force. Having enough of it, His captain and father, InuTaisho puts him a case of Ms. Drag Universe. Where drag queens are ending up dead. Being forced to become a drag queen himself...(sum cont. inside)
1. Tuck what your mama gave ya!

**"Undercover Drag Queen."**

 **Chapter one: Tuck what ya mama gave you!**

 ** _Summary_** _ **:**_

 _ **InuYasha Taisho Is not one you would call the best detective in his department. He's rash, aggressive, offensive and has racked up enough assault charges to earn himself a kick off the force. Having the last straw with him, His captain and father, Inu no Taisho puts him on the case where a string of competing drag queens for the Ms. Drag Universe title are ending up dead.**_

 _ **InuYasha must now go undercover, as a drag queen and learn the in's and outs, Learn everything there is to know about these girl's and find who's harming them. This is his last shot as proving to everyone he's worthy of his badge, as well as a shot at redemption.**_

 _ **Can InuYasha solve the case, and learn some control? Or will this murder get away, and along with it InuYasha's life?**_

* * *

" refusal to cooperate with a officer of the law, attempted robbery, assault with a deadly weapon-"His hand slide over the but of the gun that rested at his hip. A knowing smile playing along his lips as he stared at the culprit before him.

Hands cuffed in front of him, he looked wild, like a feral animal. His eyes darted around, bullets of sweat trickled down his face. Looking up at the detective he held his hands up in a pleading gesture.

"Since when did a penis become a deadly weapon!"

"The moment you whipped it out and chased an officer." The detective continue uninterrupted."Possession of a controlled substance, And Oh Love this one. Animal crulity. " Throwing the folder on the desk InuYasha leaned forward, a smile that never reached his eyes appeared on his face. Knuckles clenched tight, he slammed them onto the metal table before him.

The man in question jumped, the cuffs clasped around his wrist digging in deeper. His eyes darted around the room once more, trying to find any source of help. The bad cop routine had been going on for longer then expected, good cop was no where in sight.

Pulling back InuYasha crossed his arms, the smile still remaining in place."Next time you are high as fuck on PCP, maybe try to not get caught with your pants down, dick deep in a sheep."

"it's-it's not what it looked like."

"Oh?" Brows raising, InuYasha aloud him to carry on, this answer had to be well worth the amusement. "What was it then?"

"She...she was taunting me."

"She as in the sheep?" Humor blossoming on his face, InuYasha continued to hear his case.

"Yes." Eyes going unfocused he began to space off. Looking around he came back a smile on his face. "She kept calling me over. Begging for me to stick _it_ In _,_ " Pointing suggestively to his groin, the same slow smile appeared. he looked completely unashamed of his actions.

Growling in disgust InuYasha had enough. It was well after 3 am, He was tired and aggravated. He had spent the last two hours trying to get a coherent sentence out of this brain dead druggy.

Grabbing him by the Hair he pulled back. Crying in pain InuYasha smiled, least he felt it. "I don't care about your choice in lovers. What I want, are names."

Whimpering softy, InuYasha took a whiff of the air. Scrunching his noise in disgust he narrowed his eyes back to the cuffed man. "Did you really just piss yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Moving his arm forward InuYasha slammed the mans face into the desk, Pulling back he watched as shock and fear ran over his face. Blood trickled down his forehead. "Who's your dealer?"

"I-don't know."

 _ **Crack**_

His face was slammed once more into the desk, Pulling him back up InuYasha smiled gleefully. This time a tooth had found itself dislodge, and what looked like a broken nose. "Who-Is-Your-dealer?"

"I-I-To-tol-told you I don-don-don't knoooow!"

"Wrong answer."

 _ **Crack,Crack**_

Slamming his face over and over, InuYasha stopped the assault to pull him back up. Blood covered his entire face, it began to pool in puddles on the table. Soon enough he would either black out from pain or talk. InuYasha hoped the later. "Want to go for lucky number four?"

"P-p-p-pleeease I can't!"

"INUYASHA ENOUGH!" InuYasha stopped in mid motion. Smiling at the hulking figure in the corner He turned his gaze once more to the man who barely hung to consciousness. "You got lucky. The cavalry just showed up."

Letting his head fall from his grasp InuYasha watched amused, as he feel into the puddles of his own blood. Moving from the crying man InuYasha approached the man who forced him to quit.

He stood well over InuYasha. His composure said calm, but underneath it he was fuming. pointing a slender finger in Inu's direction he spoke in a even calmer, cooler voice. "My office. now."

"The fun was just starting."

"Now _DETECTIVE_ InuYasha." he managed to make the detective part sound like a insult.

Narrowing his eyes, InuYasha stiffly bowed, in a manner to be disrespectful. Turning on his heels he stormed to the office of his captain, And father, Inu No Taisho.

...

"What in the hell do you think you were doing?!"

InuYasha lazily gazed at his father as he slammed his way into his office. With his legs thrown carelessly over one side of the chair hr sat in, his chest draped over the other arm. InuYasha rolled his eyes up towards his father, shrugging his shoulders he replied in a carefree tone. "Using force to the extent of the law?"

"You damn near shattered that man's face!"

"He's a drug addict, one less of the streets." InuYasha was clearly not phased by his actions. He didn't understand why his father was so upset. he was doing the community a favor.

"If you can honestly think that way, I should take that badge from you this instance."

"I like to see you try."

"I'm serious InuYasha." Sitting down, Inu No Taisho flipped through a folder on his desk. Throwing it towards InuYasha he looked at his son with a serious look. "In the last month you have had not one, not two, but eight altercations in and out of work. DO you know how that looks for an officer?"

"Your the higher up, make it go away?"

Inu No Taisho shook his head gloomily, staring down at his son he felt shame wash over him. Where had eh gone wrong for his son to abuse the law in such a manner? "It doesn't work Like that InuYasha. I can't just make it go poof. You are my son, and gods hear me now, I love you, but you are towing on a line I can't save you from."

Scoffing at his fathers dramatics InuYasha stood, readying to excuse himself. "We done here?"

"No. I tried it my way. " The sadness that once held onto Inu No Tasiho, Now rippled with anger. Standing up he stormed towards his son. Looking down he tried to control his emotions, only to lose the battle. "You shame me as a man, and a father. I won't have this crap anymore."

"You going to fire me?" With a chuckle InuYasha continued to show no remorse, or even the slightest hint of being worried.

"No. I am well aware it would do nothing for you. But what i will do is send you away on assignment."

Peaking his attention, InuYasha narrowed his eyes. Caution at the proposal. why give a man you are furious with a case? "What do you have in mind?"

A sly smile spread across Inu No Tashio's face. Walking to his desk he pulled another file out, handing it leisurely to InuYasha he replied with a cool voice, "Murder case. in the city."

"You are sending em on a murder case?" Puzzled by his father, InuYasha opened the file. Skimming the little bits he curled his lip in protest. "What is this shit? Drag queen murders? This a joke?"

"No, It's serious. And I damn well expect you to treat it as such."

Still finding no loop hole InuYasha stared hard at his farther. Waiting for the other shoe to drop the remained standing, staring at one another. Growing inpatient InuYasha yelled in frustration. "Whats the damn catch?"

"Well, the catch my ones a tricky bastard. Sending in cops makes him edgy. This is his third town. So your going under cover."

"Ok no problem, I've done that plenty of times." inuYasha mentally gloated. This would be easy, he'd go under cover, find out who's doing it, bing bang boom save some queens, an be home in no time. Some case. ' _really showing me old man.'_

"Well let me finish smart ass...Your going under cover...as a drag queen."

"No I'm not." Turning his back InuYasha made his way to the door. Humor and anger burning at him. ' _Who the hell did he think he was? I get it I been fucking up. But to send me on this crap. Fuck that'_

His hand on the knob, Inu No Taisho's voice boomed, clearly feed up with his son's bullshit. "You walk out that door. That's it. It's light's out for you. Put your badge on my desk. And never come back."

Glaring at his father, InuYasha's grip tighten, "So this is how your punishing me? Sending me on a case with a bunch of queens?"

His shoulders heaved, weariness drew across Inu No Taisho's brow, holding his hands out to his son in a sign of defeat he spoke in a softer tone. "I can't help you anymore Inu. Take this case...or take nothing."

Eyes burning with rage InuYasha Spun turning his back towards his Father. "I'd sooner kiss Sesshomaru's ass."

...

...

"Thank you for flying American Airline! We hope you have a pleasant stay in the big apple!"

InuYasha shuffled off the plane, his carry on slung over his shoulder. He had been in the air for four miserable hours. He had gotten so luck to get a seat behind a fussy baby, next to a man who insisted to talk and spit at the same time, and a nun who prayed the entire time. InuYasha took a mental note to pay his father back for this.

Walking through the gate InuYasha looked around. he was told he would have a guide and inside source through his entire time. Some guy by the name of Jakotsu.

Not spotting anyone who seem to notice Him InuYasha continued to walk around the crowded Airport. Growing frustrated ten minutes into his excursion InuYasha caved pulling his phone out. Maybe his dad could give him bit more information instead of 'You won't be able to miss him."

"Captain Inu No Taisho speaking?"

"Eh, old man! Care to tell me a bit more on the guy picking me up?"

His deep chuckle managed to nick every last nerve InuYasha had. Growling he tightened his grip on his phone. Hearing the plastic protest under his hands, InuYaha released the tight hold, trying hid best to calm himself.

Through gritted teeth he attempted again, "Dad, please?"

"Much better. Jakotsu..is how do I put this? Eccentric?"

"The hell does that mea-"

"Oh yoohoo! InuYasha! I see you! InuYasha over here!" Looking in the distance InuYasha spotted a rather tall..women? or was it a man? Either way they stood wearing a bright pink sequin dress, showing more skin then anyone should this time of day. Holding what appeared to be a giant poster, waving it around wildly Catching scolding looks from passer byes, the assumed Jakotsu nearly hit, they seemed unphased. InuYasha read the poster and groaned loudly, In glittery bold letters it read "Welcome to New York InuYasha!"

Cursing softly InuYasha waved, forcing a smile on his face, holding a finger up in a hold salute He turned his back fast growling into the receiver. "What the fuck old man?!"

Hearing Inu No Taisho chuckle, InuYasha realized the old bastard had got him. He had definitely paid him back. Growling once more InuYasha paced around. "Get me a ticket, I'm coming home right now!"

"No InuYasha, you're not."

"Haha ok, I learned my lesson. I'll try harder at being better. Please don't make me do this,"

"I told you. Too late."

"Dad..I feel really uncomfortable right now. This **person** you have collecting me..Is a man...dressed as a women!"

"What did you think a drag queen was?" Ino No Taisho acted as if this wasn't back he caught a glimpse of Jakotsu eyeing him up. InuYasha felt the blood drain from his face.

"I don't know!" Panic was setting in, InuYasha would plead and beg if he had too. All he knew was he wanted off this ride.

your there suck it up. Do your job. I mean it Inu. This is your last chance."

A sudden click, and InuYasha knew he was just hung up on. Not wanting to believe it he continued to scream well into the dial tone.."Dad? Dad?! OLD MAN!" InuYasha cursed, _The bastard hung up on me?!_

"InuYasha?" A masculine voice, with a slight feminine lith spoke behind him.

InuYasha's back stiffened, slowly turning he was smack dead face with the mad man/women who had been waving the crudely made sign. Up close it was clear that Jakotsu wa sindeed a smiles they extended their hand, "So glad you made it in one piece. I'm Jakotsu." Eyes roaming up and down a secret smile spread across Jakotsu's face. "And you Mr. taisho, are one handsome man."

Not knowing what to say InuYasha stared into the eyes of the only person who could guide him through this city, and give him the ends and outs of his case. God ...damnit

...

...

 **So yeea Il reeeeallly excited about this one! Big thanks to Madamscorpio for a bit of the plot development, and being a first critique! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**


	2. Tequila Mockingbird

**Disclaimer: Forgot this last chapter, I don't own anything InuYasha, characters or all that jazz.I don't make a profit from this.**

" **Undercover Drag Queen!"**

 **Chapter 2: Tequila Mockingbird.**

"So glad you made it in one piece. I'm Jakotsu." Eyes roaming up and down a secret smile spread across Jakotsu's face. "And you Mr. Taisho, are one handsome man."

"Thanks." With a look of discomfort InuYasha adverted his eyes. Reaching into his back pocket InuYasha pulled out a scuffed well used flask. Unscrewing the lid he took a long drag. Wrinkling his nose from the after taste he returned his gaze back to a surprised Jakotsu.

"What's in that?" Nodding his elegant head towards the flask in hand.

"Tequila."

"Ooo a man's man."

Face blazing red, InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Bashful are we?"

Remaining silent InuYasha felt the anger beginning to rise in him. He didn't want to be here, let alone be here with Jakotsu. Knowing that this man, and that was using the word lightly, was his only source into what was going on here. He needed to not let his aggravation show. The sooner he got to solve this case, the sooner he could get the fuck home.

"Oh, you seem a bit testy." Jakotsu offered, trying to make things peaceful.

"I had a long horrible flight, I need to go claim my remaining bags, check into my hotel, and get strong stiff drink."

"Honey we all need something stiff." Winking suggestively, InuYasha felt his last nerve disappear.

Keeping his emotions in check InuYasha turned tail storming further into the airport. Walking at a fast pace he only hoped he got some distance from Jakotsu. He just needed a few minutes to himself. Looking back to make sure he was alone, he grunted as he noticed close behind Jakotsu followed.

A slight sway in his hips Jakotsu walked as if he were on a runway. He pounded the hall in five inch heels a smile radiating on his face, he looked completely at ease. Growling InuYasha spun a look of hatred plastered his mug. Jakotsu caught off guard, gasped as he ran into InuYasha's solid chest.

Hands held out in an attempt to catch himself, that same devilish smile materialized on his face as his hands glided over a muscular form. "My we work out, don't we Mr. officer."

Tightly catching both Jakotsu's hands in his own InuYasha none to gently remove them from him. Eye's blazing InuYasha felt like a damn breaking. No longer being able to contain his anger any more, the words slipped from his lips like rushing water. "I don't know what you're trying to do. I don't swing that way. Get that here and now. Not happening. I am a man of the vag!"

Eyes full of shock Jakotsu looked on at InuYasha with a look of disbelief. Quickly getting his composure back together, hands on hips he leveled InuYasha with a look of amusement. His eyes did a once over, a short snort, "Sweet heart you're not my type. You may be cute, and well fit, but you look like you'd be a bottom. Only one bottom in my room. That's me." Snapping his fingers he pushed past and strolled ahead of InuYasha.

Open Mouthed InuYasha watched as he sauntered away. Coming back to his senses InuYasha looked around. A small crowd of laughing people stood watching on.

Having just been sassed at InuYasha looked around embarrassment clouding his mind. Grumbling he yelled at the few people who stood around watching what had gone down. Pulling his badge out he flashed the crowd, "Get going or I'll lock you all up for loitering!"

Watching the crowd disburse, InuYasha left as well finishing his way towards baggage claim. Already so far this trip was turning into a cluster of fuckery. He just hoped he got this over with as soon as possible. He hated this state with a passion.

Walking into the baggage area a sign of relief emerged from InuYasha. One step closer to that drink. Flustered he stood, arms crossed as he watched the luggage conveyer belt made its round about path. Varieties of suitcases went round and round, people stood a distance away awaiting for their own pieces. He watched as the room slowly dwindled to a trickle of people.

Still he never spotted his own case. Shifting from foot to foot he felt the anger making a return. Where the fuck was his shit?

Having watched as it made its fifth time around his luggage still nowhere in sight. InuYasha let a string of curses out, it was then he made a realization. "My fucking bag isn't here."

Sighing deeply a painful smile came over him. What else was going to go wrong in this perfectly fucked up day?

Looking around he spotted the security desk, a portly middle aged man sat behind it flipping through what could only be a magazine. Taking a deep breath InuYasha headed towards him, hoping this went better than his day was.

"Excuse me."

Eyes glancing up the man scoffed under his breath. Ignoring InuYasha the man continued to flip through the magazine.

"Excuse me."

Grunting the security guard continued his mechanic flipping.

Bristling with anger InuYasha smiled. "I said," Hand reaching down he gripped the magazine in a tight fist off the table. Catching the guard by surprised. "Excuse me."

Eyes still wide from shock the guard looked at InuYasha," Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Just a person who's seem to have lost their bag."

"Humph." Reaching under the desk the man produced another magazine. Looking at InuYasha he smiled smugly. "You're not the first one buddy. Won't be the last."

"Really?"

"Yes really. "

"Oh that makes me feel better." Watching the guard closer InuYasha raised a brow. "Must pay you nicely." Trying to antagonize his InuYasha received no response. The guard continued to read like he never heard anything.

Beady eyes stared into InuYasha but never rising to the bait.

Growling in frustration InuYasha knew there was no getting any help from this lard. Time for plan B. "I'm going to ask once more. And I hope, Oh I really hope you take things serious this time. I don't have my bag. Care to help?"

Stubbornly the guard shook his head, " 'Fraid not." Pulling his magazine up he continued his reading.

Feeling his limit at its end, InuYasha strummed on the counter. Weighing his options he knew what he was about to do was alright. He gave the man plenty of chances to help, this was on him now. He was a cop right?

Slowly he crept his way around the desk, "See I'm not like everyone else." yanking the magazine from his grips and rolling it up, InuYasha proceeded to whip the guard with the paper. Spitting each word out with force, InuYasha continued his assault. "I'm just a man who wants out of this forsaken city!"

"What's your problem!?" Weakly attempting to block each blow with his hands, InuYasha still managed to land hits in. Leaving behind angry red welts, eyes wide a crazed InuYasha let the beast out all over the security guards face.

"A lot. Since you're not my therapist, and I don't care to share with you. That's neither here or there." His flurry of attacks continued, the guard crashed to the floor, InuYasha followed with his strikes as he went down. Still hitting him with the paper InuYasha felt an evil smile split his face. It felt good to get his aggression out.

Watching with amusement as the whimpering fool curled into the fetal position, InuYasha hadn't noticed the gather of people watching on with horror, phones and cameras were pointed in his direction. Still he continued His assault.

"I was forced on a case where a nut job is killing off fairy's , forced on a plane, I endured a ass-hole fetus, a man who knew no bounds of personal space, a nun who though we were dealing with end times, and a drag queen who tells me I'm to bottom enough for their bottom! All I want. ALL I WANT IS MY DAMN SUITCASE SO I CAN GO TO MY ROOM, END THIS CASE AND GO HOME! AM I ASKING FOR TOO MUCH?"

"Sir! Put the…paper?...," A booming confused voice behind him made InuYasha stop beating the guard long enough to turn around. Three officers stood a ways from the desk he was behind. Lovely. This just made things even better.

"It's not what it looks like." Blurting out the first thing that came to mind InuYasha mentally kicked himself. He was a cop, he knew better than anyone what he was doing looked more than nothing. He looked down right crazed.

"Sh-shut it sir!" Eyes narrowing InuYasha gazed at the first cop on the left. He was tall, and athletically build, his eyes held an edge of nervousness. He would dart between Inu and the man next to him. A mistake that would get him killed with the wrong person. Watching his hand waiver it was clear he was visibly shaking, He held his gun like it was a foreign object. He practically had fresh meat written on him.

"Who the hell brought the rookie?" Looking towards the man in the middle he looked surprise, but quickly recovered.

That left the man in the middle to be booming voice. He looked well into his 40's salt and pepper hair peeking through the hat that rested on his head. His eyes were cold, and distance as they stared InuYasha down. He was had been on this force longer than the other, His eyes told you he seen and done some things, things he wasn't proud of.

Continuing where he had left off once coming to terms with Inu's choice in weapon, "Yea, the paper. Put the paper down and walk away from the victim with your hands up."

"Victim? If anyone **I** am the victim here! This shit hole place that dare calls itself an airport lost an officer of the laws bag!"

Looking around him for the first time noticed the crowed, and the people with cellphones pointed at him. Foreigners visiting the big apple chatted away in their native tongue while pointing and laughing at InuYasha. Welcome to America!

"Oh this is ridiculous." Reaching into his back pocket InuYasha went for his badge. Fingers caressing the edge of his pocket he hesitated at the sound of guns being cocked. Counting to ten he slowly looked back at the police. "I'm reaching for my badge. I'm a detective."

Gun's pointed and aimed at the center of InuYasha's chest made him realize just how serious these guys were. "We won't ask again sir, walk away with your hands up, back to us!"

"Kagome get these people out of here." Never removing his eyes from InuYasha, the big man rumbled at the only female officer.

Brown eyes stared at InuYasha as in intrigued. Looking at her InuYasha couldn't help but smirk. He knew he looked good, if he were her he'd stare just as hard.

"Like what ya see?"

Scoffing She cocked an eyebrow. Giving him the once over a smile spread across her face. With a knowing laugh she spoke. "No, not really."

"Owch." Looking towards the man who ran the show InuYasha tried to for humor. "Heartbreaker this one."

"Kagome, Now!"

Jumping at the voice the women snapped to attention, hustling over to the civilians she hurried them towards the door, to the many protesting cries.

"Once more, hands on your head. Don't make us open fire!" That booming voice rang again, that voice was becoming to be a bane of InuYasha's existence. Not wanting to get shot he decided it wiser to comply then become Swiss cheese.

"Ok, ok no problem." Hands lacing together, and on top of his head InuYasha slowly traced the guys that followed him, slowly walking back around the corner he made it to the front. Turning his gaze from them he stared into the opposite direction, feeling everyone's eyes made InuYasha's back prickle. He didn't like this one bit.

Knowing what was happening behind him didn't help any better. He felt the presence of the younger cop creeping up behind him to go for the arrest. InuYasha knew what was next, spreading his legs he tried to balance his weight for the impact. Like lightening the younger officer took the opportunity, body slamming against his back InuYasha yelped in pain as he fell face first into the linoleum floor.

Star's crossing his vision, InuYasha let out another strangled cry while the officer dug his knee into the InuYasha's back. Bending InuYasha's arm back the rookie cuffed him, smug face he glowered down at InuYasha. "Sorry I'm a rookie after all."

"I suppose I had that coming." InuYasha grunted. Feeling the pressure release from his back, he didn't get a second to get his bearings. The rookie yanked him up turning him around.

Staring into the smiling eyes of the older officer InuYasha knew things were in fact not going to get better. "So, got a name?"

Biting back from being a smart ass InuYasha smiled pleasantly. "InuYasha Taisho."

"InuYasha, as in Detective InuYasha Taisho, of the Brooklyn District? The detective InuYasha who was sent here to solve our biggest case?"

"The only and only. " Giving the big man a coy smile, "Want to take these cuffs off me now? I try to reserve these things to play time."

Eyes crossed he looked doubtful, ignoring InuYasha's request he questioned him once more. "Got proof?"

"Told you before I was man handled by Robin boy wonder over here," Nodding a chin in the direction of the younger officer earned Inu a nasty glare. "My pocket, my badge."

"Briggs, get it." Barking the older man nodded towards his partner. Keeping eye contact with InuYasha he never noticed the scathing look the younger man shot at him. Clearly someone didn't like being ordered around. Grudgingly without any spoken protest he rooted through InuYasha's pockets.

"If you're going to feel a man up Briggs buy them dinner first."

Narrowing his eyes, Briggs pulled both his Id wallet and badge out without a word. Flipping them both open his face grew serious he looked up nodding once to his partner. "Checks out."

"Well then, Officer. Care to explain why you were abusing a security guard?" Walking forward He grabbed ahold of InuYasha's wrist, un-cuffing him he returned to his spot of floor. Eyes heavy he looked drained.

Slapping InuYasha's id and badge at him Briggs sulked away, probably to cry about how rough his life was.

Sighing heavily InuYasha mechanically rubbed his raw wrist, not really having a good enough excuse InuYasha was at a lost. Feigning ignorance he smiled sheepishly. "Long flight makes Iny a dull boy?"

"No matter the reasons, I am sure we can all agree that things like this won't happen anymore while you're in our town, correct?"

Nodding vigorously InuYasha breathed a sign of relief. He was hoping for the worse. He could deal a night in jail. However a report to his father not so much. "I'm sorry…I didn't get your name?"

"Daniels, Captain Daniels."

"Captain Daniels. My apologies for this incident."

"I mean it Detective. I allowed you in this town, on this case as a favor for your father. We go back."

Then mention of InuYasha's father brought a bubble of anger to the surface. Suppressing it InuYasha managed a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Eye's back on the case "Speaking off. What's the happenings?"

Face growing even more tired, Captain Daniel's took one more glance around making sure no one was in ear shot. Moving up closer to InuYasha he spoke in a low hush tone. "Ms. Drag Universe pageant going on for past 3 weeks. Only in the first stages, already some of the big contestants were found dead. One after another, days apart. All weird deaths."

"Weird how?"

"Weird as in, there's no damn evident of anyone being in those rooms with those contestants."

"Toxicology?"

"Clean as well."

InuYasha looked at the Captain a few seconds, face blank. He was at a lost, what could be killing people, but leaving no trace of being there? He needed to check the bodies himself, then time to talk to those closest to the victims. This case was getting off the road and fast. Shaking his head he offered a small smile. "Well looks like I have work to do then."

"That you do. See you soon Detective." Tipping his hat Captain Daniel's slowly turned on his heels to walk back out the door.

"See you soon."

InuYasha hurried as fast as he could out of the airport, carryon bag clung over his back he would worry about his suitcase later. Right now he really needed that drink.

….

….

Outside InuYasha took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as he breathed in the dank fumes of the city. Coughing haggardly InuYasha took a look of his surroundings. Hands deep in his pockets he thought his next move. He need to find a hotel, go over the files in his bag, and track Jakotsu down to learn how he was going to infiltrate the drag community.

"Here."

"Jesus Christ!" Jumping with fear InuYasha turned to see the very devil behind him. "Jakotsu, the actual hell?"

A tight smirk on his face he chirped a small laugh. "Sorry."

Catching his breath InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Jakotsu, looking down a mix of shock an accusation crossed him. "That's my suitcase."

"I know."

"How did you get it?"

"When you were mean I decided to go fetch it for you. " Lips pouting Jakotsu looked at InuYasha with playful pleading eyes. "My way of saying sorry?"

Staring intently InuYasha tried to calm himself. Failing miserably, "Do you know what just happened in there?"

"No." An ecstatic smile covered Jakotsu's mug. He truly though what he did was a big help.

Gritting his teeth InuYasha prepared to lay into his ass. "Let me enlighten you. First I thought my bag was stolen. Then I tried to the best of my ability talk calm to the security guard."

Nodding along to every word Jakotsu didn't seem to comprehend things were about to get serious. Tone Turing grave, "I beat the shit out of a guard with a magazine, almost got arrested, and I'm pretty sure all of Korea has a video of my police brutality. Jakotsu this is because YOU took my bag trying to be helpful!"

Jakotsu's happy facade began to crumble as InuYasha spoke his last words. Face turning somber, "I'm sorry I was trying to-"

"Please. Just don't forget it. I just need to get the hell out of here and to a hotel. This city is the worse." Digging into his pocket InuYasha brought the flask around again, taking a deep pull he sighed in content. Least he had a drink. Pinching his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose InuYasha mumbled under his breath, he didn't notice the change in Jakotsu's mood.

Chuckling under his breath, InuYasha looked up in time unable to stop Jakotsu as he reached a hand out towards his face. Gently he caressed InuYasha's jawline, lips puckered in an o shape. Clearly enjoying himself Jakotsu whispered in a husky tone with that same feminine purr. Going still like an animal who had just caught a predator in the distance, InuYasha listened. "This your first time?"

"Excuse me?!" His voice coming out an octave higher, InuYasha started horror struck at what was happening. This couldn't be real? What kind of nut job was this guy? He was more bi polar then the climate.

"In New York silly," Still laughing Jakotsu's eyes twinkled with a hint of deviousness, "First time in New York."

Knowing well enough Jakotsu's words held a double meaning he shrugged it off. He wasn't going to allow him to bathe in his discomfort. With a menacing look he stepped out of Jakotsu's reach "No. And don't touch me again."

Hands held up in a sign of salute, with a look of amusement Jakotsu backed off. "Sure do hate the city though."

It took all InuYasha had not to sneer at the man before him. "That because my brother lives here."

"Oh there's another like you?!" Excitement laced Jakotsu's feminine voice. He looked excited at the prospect of there being another InuYasha.

Sneering for real this time InuYasha didn't try to hide his distaste. "Don't get excited. Were estranged. Enough of that. Let's talk about the case."

"Mm I don't know details if that's what you're after. I just knew the girls."

"More then I know at the moment. I'm not wanting details right now. How do I get close to them?"

Puzzlement furrowing his brow a nervous giggle bubbled out of him. "You were told right?"

"I know I have to 'become a drag queen' I just need to know what I'm doing after that." Another bout of nervous laughter Had InuYasha grinding his teeth. "What?"

"You're not just becoming a drag queen, your enrolling in the pageant."

"The hell you talking about?" Eyes turning dark InuYasha stared at an even more nervous Jakotsu.

"Yea I have your forms at my hotel. Your father didn't tell you?"

Laughing darkly InuYasha shook his head. "No, no he didn't." Old bastard was going to get hell for this.

"Oh well, only way you can get close to the girl's now is if you're in the pageant itself. Since the first deaths. "Jakotsu took a second, his emotions taking a hold of him at the mention of the dead queens. Gathering himself together he went on. "Since the deaths, things there have been on lock down."

"Why not cancel the show all together?"

Giving him a look as if what he just said was the stupidest thing, Jakotsu scowled playfully. "You tell a room of crown hungry men that there is no longer a show after months of preparing, and thousands of dollars spent on gowns, wigs, and props, you tell me how well that goes over."

Dawning On him he looked steadily at Jakotsu. "How I am going to enter this, and look legit. I don't have wigs, gowns, and props. I don't know the first thing about this!"

The sly smile back Jakotsu moved up, looping an arm through InuYasha's arm he sang in a sing song voice. "That's why I'm heeere! I'm your fairy drag mother. I'll be teaching you the ways of drag."

"You?"

"Don't give me that look. I'm amazing." Ignoring InuYasha's doubtful look Jakotsu began pulling InuYasha along the busy New York streets. "First thing first you need a name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh you know nothing. You need a stage name. Performing name. Like mine is Monica Courtesan."

"Uh what? "Pulling his arm from Jakotsu's grip InuYasha glowered. Eyes wild InuYasha looked at Jakotsu like he lost his mind.

Not paying attention Jakotsu continues gliding down the street, finger pressed to lips he walked paying no attention to his surroundings. Reaching a busy intersection they waited, people pushing milling around. InuYasha paid attention to who passed him, trusting no one in this crazy town.

"I got it!"

Startled from his people watching Inu raised a questioned brow. "Got what?"

"Your name!"

"Oh that." Uninterested InuYasha continued people watching. Catching the burning look he was receiving from Jakotsu he turned rolling eyes to him. "What is it?"

"Tequila Mockingbird."

"Come a who?"

"You will be Tequila Mockingbird."

With an airy wave Jakotsu moved forward once the light went green. InuYasha stayed put, confusion running through him. What the hell was happening?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! So here it is, I need you the review to come up with 5 drag names, the best ones I will use for the other main supporting characters! get to thinking, give me some great ones! Till next time r &r**


	3. See you next Tuesday

" **Undercover Drag Queen!"**

 **Chapter 3: See You Next Tuesday.**

"Oh look another stand!" Darting away, InuYasha howled in frustration as Jakotsu jumped into another rack of clothes.

"Jakotsu, we don't have time-"

"Just a few seconds, I promise this time!" Cutting him off Jakotsu sprang into action ravaging racks upon racks. Doubt sprouting in him InuYasha crossed his arms, eyes blazing as he watched Jakotsu prance around happily.

Tapping his foot with inpatient's InuYasha glanced over at his companion, the obliviously happy drag queen. He found himself growing angrier as the time ticked by. They **had** been on their way to Inu's hotel. Keyword being had.

Inu was learning that this particular man was one who got easily distracted by pretty much everything. Every single time they passed a vendor with someone he had found remotely intriguing, Jakotsu had pounced like a hungry lion. This was their fifth stale they had stopped at. Currently his hungry eyes were man handling a rack of women's clothing.

"Jakotsu." The last of InuYasha's patience had burned away four vendors ago. All that was left was impatience. He was a detective in a middle of a case. He should be at his hotel looking over crime scenes, and learning what he could about victims. Not here browsing goods.

"Hmm?" Not looking up Jakotsu continued to flick through the rack of cloths that hung outside a street vendors spot, InuYasha's venomous words seem to not register to him.

"Jakotsu, forgot what we were doing?"

"Huh? Oh look at this!" Pulling something from the rack, Jakotsu turned with a rush waving the garment in his hands wildly. InuYasha managed to duck, narrowly escaping becoming entangled in the sheer fabric of the thing grasped in Jakotsu's hands. Not noticing Jakotsu continued to swig as he looked at the vendor. "How much for this?"

"40." The man who sat behind the table glowered at the two. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed rhythmically at his rotund belly. Grease and sweat stained his shirt, his hair wild and unkempt. Giving a half lidded look towards Jakotsu, his lip turned up in disgust.

Catching the look InuYasha returned his own to the owner. "Problem?" Digging out his badge he flashed it, gaining joy from the look of horror on the vendors face. Adverting his eyes at once a look of fear blooming on his once sour face. Satisfied that he had successfully shut the bigot up InuYasha turned to the true matter at hand.

With a flourish movement, wide eyes and pouty lips looked at InuYasha, "Eh Inu? Can you lend me a few dollars? If I don't get this I'll just die!"

"You kidding me?" Arms crossed, eyes livid InuYasha gazed at Jakotsu like he had lost his mind.

"I'll pay you back, swear!"

Face void of emotions, he stood staring at Jakotsu. Taking it as a bad sign Jakotsu stopped himself from forming any more pleas.

Tsking under his breath Jakotsu knew when to admit defeat. Returning the garment back to its place he continued to browse, mumbling under his breath. "40 my ass, that's robbery. Not even that pretty…"

"Jakotsu!" Losing his patient InuYasha darted forward, hand gripping none too gently onto his wrist. Seething with rage InuYasha continued to raise his voice as a visible stunned Jakotsu was unable to avoid it. "I don't have time for this! I'm on a case! Not playing pretty women with a drag queen!"

Hurt laced Jakotsu's eyes, for a mere second InuYasha almost felt horrible for yelling at the man. Quickly as the look had crossed his face, it was quickly gone. Narrowing his eyes Jakotsu fisted his hand, posing them on his hips he matched Inu look for look. "I'm sorry to be such a bother to you. You want to do this whole thing on your own? Maybe find you a nice girl who knows the drag life better than me?"" Catching the shocked look in InuYasha's eyes Jakotsu raised his chin. Having felt better he continued victorious, "Though not. Now shut up let me look. I'm doing this for you not me!"

Having been shot down InuYasha mumbled feebly under his breath, "Just do this fast please."

Sparing himself any more backlash InuYasha looked around at what laid out before him. High end retail shoes, designer garments, even flashy jewelry laid spread out on tables or racks. If InuYasha could guess he was sure half of this was counterfeit or stolen. Might have explained the nervous look earlier from the vendor.

"Either buy something or move on!" The vendor spoke up once more, apparently he took Inu's scathing look as a challenge. Having manned up he spoke bass in his tone, "I have normal customers who would like to check things out!"

"Normal customers? My money is as good as the rest!" Jakotsu didn't even raise his voice, he spoke matter of fact. It was like he was use to this, and knew just how to deal with assholes like this guy before him.

"Heh if you say so…your just another fruity little-"

Not liking the way this was going down and wanting it to over with so he could go about his damn way, InuYasha moved closer to the loud mouth salesman. The faster he kicked this asshole's ass, the faster he could get to his room. InuYasha felt himself surprisingly coming to Jakotsu's defense. Moving towards the table and grasping the pudgy man by the throat, he stopped him from finishing his offensive banter.

Hands crushing down tightly InuYasha smiled into the darkening face. "You have a lot of gull to talk buddy. I could easily turn your ass in for counterfeiting, and thief. I'm more than positive the crap you have here is half fake and half stolen."

The look in his eyes let Inu knew he had been corrected. With a sadistic smile on InuYasha figured an easy way to get what he and Jakotsu wanted at the same time. Leaning down he spoke lower so no one else would be able to hear. A few seconds of heated whispering, eyes bulging the vendor nodded vigorously.

"Though you'd see it my way." Letting his grip go, the vendor fell gasping for air. Ignoring the pathetic sounds InuYasha turned winking. "Pick whatever you want, our friend here is letting you have a shopping spree free of charge."

Not waiting for a protest InuYasha watched amused as Jakotsu rummaged through racks, boxes and the tables. Picking things here and there. Oohing and ahhing over all the pretty things he could get his hands on. Twenty minutes later Jakotsu came swaying over with a grin from ear to ear, hands weighed down with a dozen bags. He had guilt free ransacked the place.

InuYasha felt better for helping Jakotsu, the smile on the man's face alone made him feel better for snapping at him earlier. Jakotsu was right, he was just trying in his own unique weird way help InuYasha get into this scene.

"I need to keep you around more often. Threaten everyone around me, I won't have to pay for the rest of my life. "Playfully bumping his hip into InuYasha's Jakotsu grew ecstatic at the rare smile he got from him. Not pushing it he started walking along with Inu.

Face growing serious once more Inu glanced at the bounty that laid spread in Jakotsu's hands, "That's a bribe to stop you from getting distracted the rest of the way. No more street vendors till after I get my room."

Nodding furiously, "Ay captain."

Scoffing InuYasha shouldered his bag higher onto his back, turning on his heels he marched in the direction they had been heading. They continued their way on the busy streets to InuYasha's hotel finally. Silence greeted them the rest of the way, by the directions displayed on his phone Inu knew they were about a block away.

"What did you say to him?"

Breaking the silence InuYasha furrowed his brow, giving Jakotsu a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"The guy back there, you leaned down and said something to him. Scared the shit out of him. What did you say?"

A laugh burst through InuYasha's lungs, throwing his head back he felt the sting of tears at the corner of his eyes as he remembered exactly what he had said. Looking at a confused Jakotsu he merely shook his head. Gathering himself once more, he wiped at the tears and sighed pleasantly. "Nothing."

"If you don't tell me, "Finger pointing ahead towards a scatter of tables, a devious look on his face," I will stop at that vendor."

Panic setting in InuYasha knew by the look on the man's face, he was telling the truth. "Playing dirty huh?"

"Always, now spill."

"Uh," Scratching his head nervously InuYasha chose his words slowly and thoughtfully." I told him if he didn't lighten up, and give you what you wanted free of charge Id find the most chipped, and messed up night stick in lockup. And then proceed to use it to shove it up his uptight ass."

Silence followed, fearing he had said something offensive InuYasha turned his eyes towards Jakotsu only to be surprised by what he saw.

Jakotsu had a hand clamped over his mouth, trying to suppress the giggle that bubbled in him. Not bearing it anymore he dropped his hand, as well as the bags in it. Letting loose he let the laughter giggle forth.

Watching on with InuYasha felt the familiar creep of embarrassment, Looking around he saw people staring. Edging closer he clapped the still giggling man on the back. "Alright buddy, calm down before you burst a blood vessel."

Righting himself up, smile wide on his face Jakotsu nodded, gathering his bags he continued on his way. InuYasha stayed motionless watching as the man sauntered, hips moving to an imaginary tune. Head high he ignored the stares he got. How the man lived like he did was beyond him. He had a back bone of steel. Shaking his head Inu ran to catch up.

….

…..

Finally making inside the hotel InuYasha whistled under his breath. Taking in all the surroundings this place he had booked was fancy. Bellhops hurried here and there. The staircase to his left looked to be a beautiful dark wood, a dark burgundy carpet swept along the stairs, a gold vine with protruding leaves winding along the banister all the way to the next floor gave it even more of an elegant look. Golden birds were depicted on the walls, soring high into the yellows, and pinks painted on the walls as skies. People sat sipping liquor in stiff leather chairs. Waiters rushed between people, delivering orders, soft chatter and laughter echoed through the room. All decked out in their finest people laughed at jokes that were probably worse than they sounded.

People glanced up at the appearance of an unknown new person. Glancing over his appearance they seemed unamused but not harsh, till their eyes landed on Jakotsu. The sigh of a man in a drees, offended their senses. A women gasped in the distance, an older man adverted his eyes. A heavy murmur filled the air. Their faces turned to pure distaste. Nose stuck up they turned no longer acknowledging them. How InuYasha managed to find himself full of stuffy people was beyond him. He had booked the first place he saw. Next time, he'd look further into hotels.

Walking along the carpeted runway with Jakotsu close behind, InuYasha walked up to the desk, a smiling small man looked up. Eyes sparking grey, a heavy accent poured forth, "Welcome to le pinson doré, do you have a reservation?"

"Yea, Under InuYasha Taisho."

"One second sir, let me check the system."

InuYasha watched on nerve as the little man clicked away at his keyboard.

Sucking in a breath the little man turned his face back up, apologetically gazing at Inu he shook his head. "I'm sorry sir we are booked."

"What do you mean booked? I have a reservation!" Feeling him temper raise, InuYasha was prepared to take it out on the little man before him.

"Yes sir, I know, but your check in time was at 12, it's now four. We gave that room up."

"InuYasha…calm down." Jakotsu's voiced peeped up behind him, the man was clearly smarter then he looked. He had remained silent since the concierge admitted to no rooms being available.

InuYasha tried to calm himself. If he snapped and had a repeat of the airport he defiantly would find himself being hauled off in cuffs. Breathing in deeply, fist clenched tightly he looked up with a tight smile. "Is there any possible way to rectify this situation?"

"I'm sorry sir, "Eyes looking over InuYasha's towards Jakotsu for the first time a knowing look appeared, turning back to InuYasha with judgment in his eyes, "You and your, uh _friend_ will just have to go somewhere else."

Catching his tone InuYasha glowered down at the small man. "What did you mean by that little tone?"

"Nothing sir. I was simply-"Same arrogant once over, "stating a fact of the one you choose to keep as company."

Having reassured his first thought InuYasha burst in anger. "I think not! You think me? "Pointing to a immobile Jakotsu, "And him? No! I don't even swing that way!"

Smiling his eyes glimmered with amusement, as if sharing a secret joke. With none to friendly sneer he kept eye contact. "Sir all due respect, I just see a lot of men like you. The strong straight man. Stepping out on his wife for a little- "Eyes looking Jakotsu down like a piece of mean, he returned to give InuYasha another amused look." Side piece."

Mouth wide open InuYasha was too stunned for words. Did this little man just assume Jakotsu was a prostitute? "Say that once more?"

"You and your boy toy are not going to be-"

Leaning forward InuYasha struck a swift arm out. Punching the small man square between the eyes he listened gleefully as he yelped in pain. Tickled with causing the little bastard harm he smiled a self-righteous look of his own.

"Are you crazy?!" Shrieking wildly he stared with a look of fear upon InuYasha. At the commotion people were unsettling standing up to get a look at what was happening.

Ignoring onlookers, placing both hands firmly on the desk, a look of anger and hate mixed replaced the joy minutes before. Breathing in and out deeply he calmed his nerves. He was trying to the best of his ability not to snap this little man's neck. InuYasha had been through enough so far in this god Forbidden City. This was just the last straw.

"I'm, not going to go into details of my day. I'm just going to let the power hungry gremlin know, I am past my limit of bullshit. I made a reservation, I paid my money I'm going to get my god damn room."

"Sir it dosen-"

Holding a finger up for silence InuYasha continued his speech," If I don't get my room. I will wait patiently outside till you leave, I will drag you into a dark ally and I will rip your smug little head off, and shit down the stump. Am I clear?"

Affronted, the little man turned red, "I'll call the authorities for threatening me!"

Chuckling InuYasha dug out his badge, flashing it for the third time today he gloated in the moment of the man's face running pale. "See I am the authority. I am the pissed off, hungry, authority. I am on a case, I am being followed by a shopaholic drag queen. And frankly I'm tired of this little man complex. Now type away and make a room appear. Or I will follow through with my threat. I promise you that."

Face aghast he obliged with InuYasha's orders, muttering away in what seem to be French he angrily clicked at the keyboard before him. Looking up finally he handed InuYasha a key." Room 308, enjoy your stay officer."

"Now was that so hard?" Turning from his angry stare, InuYasha smiled at an amused Jakotsu. "Let's go."

Reaching the elevator Jakotsu looked at InuYasha. "You have anger issues."

Laughing harshly InuYasha looked over. "Gets the job done at least."

Shaking his head Jakotsu turned his gaze forward. "You're going to cross the wrong person one day. I hope that day isn't soon."

"I'm more than capable holding my own. Don't worry about me, Worry about staying alive with this nut job running around. "Scoffing InuYasha pressed the elevator harder. Hearing Jakotsu's words affected him more than they should have.

"Just remember what I said."

Eyes narrowed he waited as the familiar ding of the elevator chimed telling them that it had reached their floor. Doors opening InuYasha hopped in, followed by a silent Jakotsu.

Hitting the three button, InuYasha stood still anger still radiating through him, rumbling to life, the elevator slowly made its ascend up. Silence covered them in a thick uncomfortable fog. Reaching an uncomfortable limit InuYasha decided to talk business, glancing at Jakotsu he spit out a sentence.

"When are we going to start this drag thing?"

"I was thinking tonight." Voice soft InuYasha found himself looking at a timid Jakotsu. He looked almost afraid to talk anymore to InuYasha after his last spat. Forgetting that InuYasha focused on what had been said.

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

"There's an open drag night, though tie would be a good start for you." A sly smile played along his lips.

Snorting harshly, InuYasha shook his head like a toddle in a tantrum. "No, just no."

"Why?" Giving InuYasha a look, it looked as if he already knew the answer.

"I'm not going to a drag night. I'm not going in public dressed like-"Stopping himself InuYasha turned to gaze intently at the elevator door.

With an angry look, Jakotsu barked a question at him. He knew full well what he had meant, he just wanted to hear for himself. "Like?"

"Well, like you."

"How about not being such a homophobic ass, and let me do what I was told to do? Let me dress you as a girl, you shut up for once and just go along?" Hitting the third floor finally, the doors opened. No on being on the other side allowed Jakotsu to storm off down the hallway, leaving InuYasha to stand alone.

Looking around, embarrassment flowed over him. Quickly he caught up to a still fuming Jakotsu, back to InuYasha he waited by his hotel door. Shoulder slumped he didn't turn at the sound of Inu's approaching feet.

Growling in frustration InuYasha tried to make things right. The only way he knew how was to get over himself and do this one thing Jakotsu asked of him. "Fine. I'll go."

"Really?" Turning surprised eyes, a glimmer of hope shone in them.

Another bout of grumbling InuYasha's shook his head. "Yea, I swear this better be for my case. This better help me get closer to some of the queens to find this nut case."

"Some of the girl's from the pageant should be there tonight. I'll introduce them to my new drag daughter from Brooklyn. Tell them how you're entering, no suspicious at all. Bam, you got your in." Giggling again his mood seem to instantly improve.

"What's a drag daughter?"

"Oh god, we got to teach you the lingo." Stopping from laughing at the scathing look Inu gave him," It's like a new drag queen, where a drag mother, being me, teaches you how to do things right."

Sighing InuYasha slide the key into the lock on his door, opening it he held the door allowing Jakotsu to go first. Walking behind he took a deep breath. "Well then let's get this over with. I'm assuming you got what you needed earlier?"

Bouncing up and down Jakotsu smiled from ear to ear. Not wanting to burst his bubble InuYasha prepared himself for what as about to happen. May the gods grant him the strength?


	4. All tea, no shade

**AN** **: First off. Sorry. I literally took about what? Two weeks from writing this? I had four other fics I was working on, and the unexpected death of an uncle. I took some me time, family time, and then my keyboard just died completely. Been a week needless to say. Now I'm ok. So on to Undercover Drag Queen!**

" **Undercover Drag Queen!"**

 **Chapter 4: All Tea, no shade.**

"Jesus Christ! I can't feel my balls. What did you do to my balls?!" InuYasha stood in his hotel room, hands roaming over his manly bits. Terrified and naked from the waist down, his eyes kept switching to the mirror and to a humored Jakotsu.

Every time his eyes landed back towards the mirror a small wince coursed through him. His manly bits no longer shown, only a smooth expansion of tape. His balls pushed up inside of him, and his penis tapped between his legs. He looked like a ken doll, all man no penis. That's what most likely scared him the most.

More like traumatized him. InuYasha had felt things down there he had never dreamed of. This all in not a good way.

Jakotsu had man handled, and maneuvered his parts like no one had before. He was pretty sure his testicles were shoved up deep inside him. The fleeting thought of his balls being stuck inside him set him into a panic every few seconds.

What if he couldn't get them to descend once more? What if he had to go to a hospital? How the hell do you explain a situation like that?

' _Hey doc, sorry could you possible remove my balls? Oh how they get there? See I'm an undercover cop who had to go as a drag queen. Taped my balls right up there! Oh? You want to admit me?'_ Not how he wanted to end his day.

Jakotsu had reassured him more than once that wasn't the case, that his boys were safe and snug and easily extractable. He was a drag queen after all, he did this all the time. Right?

It was one of the most awkward feelings for Inu. He felt as if he moved the wrong way he would have a blowout, everything coming undone and the process would have to be start over again. How did he walk? Waddle? Carefully and slow?

How did drag queens do this?! A surge of respect flown through him. These man were dedicated to their craft.

How Jakotsu had talked him into this position still baffled InuYasha. InuYasha wouldn't take his pants off for anyone, let alone a man who held a roll of tape in one hand and a sadistic smile on his here he was, pant less, as well as dick-less.

Had to admit, that feminine man literally could charm the pants off of anyone. Literally.

"That's tucking dear." Hiding the small smile that played along his lips Jakotsu pulled back an away from an emotionally terrified InuYasha.

A roll of packing tape in one hand, a pair of scissors in the other He took the moment to marvel at InuYasha's backside.

Catching Jakotsu's eyes and where they rested, InuYasha yanked at a towel he had draped over the chair next to him, wrapping it around his waist he glared at the unabashed queen.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Can't blame a man for checking."

"Go home Jakotsu."

"Can't."

"You mean won't." Grumbling InuYasha crossed his arms, in an unmanly way he pouted.

Sly smile still on his face, Jakotsu knew when to stop while he was ahead. Not wanting to get thrown out before he finished his work, he walked away to sort through the massive pile of stuff he had thrown on the bed prior to InuYasha's taping.

' _Man was unbelievable'_ InuYasha thought. Here InuYasha was, in a new element and Jakotsu was taking advantage of the situation. He was enjoying Inu's discomfort way too much. That seem to have hit a nerve for InuYasha.

Arms still crossed he watched as a gleeful Jakotsu sorted through clothes, jewelry and what looked like hair. Man wasn't all to blame. InuYasha needed to learn to relax. Calm down. Why his father had sent him here right? Out of his element to learn to coo, his heels?

Scoffing at the absurd thought and trying to regain composure InuYasha stormed towards Jakotsu, not letting him win this InuYasha could fight through his discomfort.

"I didn't imagine it would call for you taping my balls to the back of my neck!"

"Stop being a baby, you don't want a bulge do you?"

"I'd take a bulge over-over whatever the hell you just did to me!"

"InuYasha?" Sighing gently Jakotsu's face showed the immense control he was trying to maintain. Not wanting to yell at the cop before him he choose a different direct method.

"What?" Eyes narrowed, hands on hips he met the peaceful serene smile of Jakotsu, with a puzzled look.

"Shut up and sit down."

"Excus-"Shocked he stared open mouth as Jakotsu took hold of his shoulders.

Pushing down on his shoulders, Jakotsu attempted to make the shorter man to sit and just allow him to get his job done with.

Looking up to protest InuYasha closed his mouth. Eyes dark, with a tint of anger had InuYasha forgetting whatever retort he had going through his mind.

One look from the drag queen had InuYasha shutting up and listening.

Mulling over in his mind all the nasty things he wanted to say. Knowing better he just took his seat, waiting for Jakotsu to do what he had to do.

A small cringe rippled through him. Sitting felt weird and foreign. Not having any thing he needed to arrange was oddly nice and weird.

Maybe Inu could get use to this taping thing.

Laughing, as well as happy no more lip came from his cop, Jakotsu smiled cheerily down at Inu."Time to beat this face into a work of art."

"Beat my face?!" Panic flown through him once more. Sitting up straighter InuYasha thought about pushing this man out of his room. Didn't InuYasha have enough done to him already? This bat shit insane queen was going to abuse him even more?! Didn't his balls take enough torment?

Eyes rolling, Jakotsu pressed once more upon InuYasha's shoulders, easing him into his chair. "Oh god you're so green. Not literally beat your face. I'm going to apply makeup on to make you look passable."

"Passable?"

"More than a man in a wig, I'm going to make you so damn fierce those bitches will be gagging."

"I don't think making people gag is such a good thing either..."

Sucking his teeth Jakotsu covered InuYasha's mouth. "Just shut up. Let me do what I have to ?"

Hesitantly InuYasha nodded.

"Good. Now let's see." Finger tapping against his thin lips, he stared at InuYasha's face as if trying to memorize it.

"Ah ha!" An evil smile spread across Jakotsu's facer, leaning in his eyes sparkled with a devious notion. "Get ready Detective InuYasha. I'm going to make you so damn fishy."

Fear grew inside InuYasha. The hell was about to happen?

Why was he going to make people gag?

The hell did fish have to do with anything?

As Jakotsu went to rummage through his pile once more, InuYasha was left to think of all the things that was about to happen to his body.

As every second dripped by, InuYasha felt himself hating his father, more and more.

…

…

…

"Dear god."

"Amazing right?" Jakotsu smiled down with pride at his work. The shocked look on InuYasha's face made him feel all the more good about his work.

"I look…I look." Loss for words, his voice trailed off. Looking up at Jakotsu he just shook his head. A small smile on his face. This was unbelievable.

"Dude look like a lady."

Barking out a laugh InuYasha nodded. He sat staring at the person who looked back in the mirror. What stared back wasn't InuYasha. It was a completely different person. It was a shocking experience for him. This was all too weird, yet oddly fun.

To know it was you, only to have it look like someone else, was a mysterious fun experience. He felt like he was a different person. He could talk, or act anyway he wanted, because in a sense it wasn't him.

He was starting to understand why being a drag queen had its perks.

"Yea." He stared at himself a bit long in the mirror. His face was as Jakotsu has said earlier 'Beat' to the gods.

Cheekbones contoured so high and dark, his face looked thinner than it actually was. His nose looked smaller and slimmer, also contoured to hell. Lips ruby red, fuller and poutier. His eyebrows more manicured and shaped to look thinner.

The wig Jakotsu had given him was heavy and towering. Bobby pins dug deeply into InuYasha's own hair to keep the huge thing in place. Yet InuYasha felt himself scared to move his head to much, for fear of knocking the thing off.

A deep black, so black blue highlights coursed through it. Fashioned in a complicated up do ringlets of curls hung tight and loose around the massive thing. It was elegant, yet fun.

Jakotsu was truly a man of pure talent. He had made InuYasha passable. He damn near looked like a women. If not for InuYasha's massive shoulders he almost looked delicate lady like.

The only downside to the whole thing was the outfit. The dress itself wasn't the issue. No, the issue was the corset he had sucked Inu up into.

InuYasha had fought, and lost. He felt his ribs pressing in, air harder to pass through his lungs. All in order to make the slinky dress he was stuffed into look better.

InuYasha admired the hourglass figure he has achieved. The pain however wasn't worth it.

How did women and queens do this to themselves? Respect to them for it. Beauty really was pain.

Least he looked amazing. Look dropped dead fuck-able.

Smirking He stood, hands roaming over his body. He winked at himself in the mirror. "I'd fuck me."

'Why doesn't that surprise me?" Shaking his head, and rolling his eyes Jakotsu walked away from the smug man.

"Because I'm hot."

"You are unbelievable."

"Funny I use to think the same about you." Flashing a smile InuYasha for the first time since landing in New York felt at ease. He knew he was working, and knew he had to solve this case. What would hurt if he enjoyed himself while doing it?

"Cute, here." Walking behind Inu, Jakotsu slipped his arms around his upper chest. Shoving something cold and jiggly down the top of his dress had Inu yelping and pulling away.

Glaring, arms across his chest in position as if to defend his virtue he glowered at Jakotsu.

"Why are you feeling me up?!"

"First, you have nothing for me to feel up. Second, don't flatter yourself." Holding up the thing in question InuYasha's eyes widened as he watched the jiggly flesh colored thing wavier in Jakotsu's hand.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Chicken cutlet."

"You want to shove chicken meat down my dress?!" Shrieking like a female, InuYasha ran away fast. Cowering a distance away eyes wide InuYasha snapped back.

He was delving into this character a bit much. Next thing he knew he'd be swapping recipes with the other hens at the PTA meeting.

Clearing his throat and throwing his shoulders back he posed in a manly pose. Trying to earn himself points back.

Ignoring him, Jakotsu narrowed his own look.

"No, how you became a detective is starting to baffle me. " Ignoring the hot look he got from InuYasha, Jakotsu once again made his way to InuYasha.

Backing further each step Jakotsu took closer, ended InuYasha against the wall. Nowhere to go Jakotsu reached him a smile on his face.

Thrusting the wiggling matter of topic in his face Jakotsu laughed. "This is a fake boob genius. Its rubber, gives you the illusion of cleavage."

"Oh." Straighting himself, InuYasha felt a bit silly and stupid. Grasping the rubber material from a laughing Jakotsu's outreached hand, InuYasha nestled the thing down the front of his dress.

Looking down he grunted an approval sound. The thing did make him look like he had a decent b cup. Hand roaming over his newly formed fake breast InuYasha lost himself into it.

Jakotsu watched on, unamused as InuYasha fondled himself. It was both awkward and weird. Then again what did you expect a straight man to do?

Haven given the man a few seconds of peace before he interrupted him, Jakotsu cleared his throat in a loud manner.

"Ok Casanova. Let me know when you're done eye fucking yourself. We got to get out of here. Unless you're going to be the diva type, fashionable late."

Looking up ashamed InuYasha instantly dropped his hands. Cheeks flamed He looked anywhere but Jakotsu's amused face.

"Tequila Mockingbird is not a diva. She is a goddess."

Throwing his hand sin the air Jakotsu mumbled, "I created a monster."

What about you?"

"What about me?" Looking at a now serious InuYasha had Jakotsu regretting asking.

"Going to dress up?"

Jakotsu grew silent at the mention of dressing up. "I'm fine like this."

"Are you performing tonight?" Puzzlement drew Inu's brows close as he studied Jakotsu. He looked to be hiding something. Not knowing if he should press son or not, he chose not to. Letting Jakotsu speak for himself.

Silence greeted them both before anyone else spoke. Sighing heavily Jakotsu went around the room, picking up the things he had flung around. Hand busy he spoke over his shoulder.

"I don't perform anymore."

"Why?"

"Because, I just don't." Voice coming out harsher Jakotsu didn't feel bad. He didn't want to talk about it. And no matter how much fun InuYasha was turning into, he wasn't going to go there.

Those were dark days, days he didn't want to relieve.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was a sensitive subject."

Feeling slightly guilt he gently shook his head. ".Just no point in going into it."

Staring into a sad face, InuYasha knew when to leave real enough alone. Nodding towards the door he tried to get things back to topic. "Let's get out of here."

Both men made their way to the door, silently they crossed the empty hall to the elevator.

The silence that creped over them as they waited for the doors to slide open was constricting.

InuYasha felt himself feeling bad for bringing the subject up. Jakotsu had been happy and thrilled with tonight's turn of events, and one question seem to have manage to ruin all good things.

Opening his mouth to say something Jakotsu turned the same moment. A look of sheer will on his face.

"I use compete in the pageant scene." Voice a whisper, Jakotsu refused to meet Inu's eyes. As if looking at his new found associate would make this all the worse.

"Oh?" Intrigued InuYasha listened on, hoping for more.

Nodding again, Jakotsu adverted his eyes. Looking at the metal doors as if they were the most interesting thing. Licking his lips he continued talking.

"Almost winning a billion times, and losing does a number on someone. I refuse to put myself through it again. I'm older now, I don't have a shot in hell to win against these younger girls. So I sit in the background. I offer my make-up services and that's it. That's as close to the scene as I get."

"You have to miss it."

The ding of the door hitting their floor chimed off. Shrugging Jakotsu turned to look at InuYasha for the first time since they started talking again.

Eyes serious, and almost sad he spoke in a low tone.

"I do. That time it over though. No use dwelling in things we can't change. Can we?"

Turning away Jakotsu walked into the empty elevator, Leaving InuYasha to stand there and thing of the words that just showered over him.

…..

…..

 **Vocab if need be:**

 **Tuck:** **Drag queen technique of hiding their penis while in costume**

 **Beat:** **apply make-up**

 **Gag:** **react to intensely, shock, exclamation.**

 **Fierce:** **amazing, hot**

 **Chicken Cutlets:** **Brassiere gel inserts**

 **Fish:** **A drag look that is especially feminine**

 **Sorry this was short. Not much more into the story plot I know. Next chapter I swear gets better. I just wanted to give you guys something. I don't want you thinking I was done writing. I just had some family issues. I hope you at least enjoy this.**


End file.
